llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig von Koopa
'''Ludwig von Koopa '''is one of my brothers, a Koopaling. For more information, go here. Roy's Sports Hall The ultimate Koopaling, or just a deluded nutcase? As one of Bowser's original 7 children, Ludwig has appeared as a boss in several games. He is normally depicted as being a cut above his original siblings, either appearing last as in SMB3 or by having a unique attack pattern as in SMW. In SMB3 Ludwig was something of a mash-up of most of his other siblings, able to shake the floor like Roy but also to jump relatively high while shooting his wand. He was arguably the toughest Koopaling in the game - though I think Wendy, after two hits, deserves special mention. In SMW Ludwig became the first Koopaling known to be able to breathe fire as he fought Mario hand-to-hand without much of a gimmick. Ludwig returned in NSMBW with what has got to be the most visually impressive set of attacks. He could flutter jump in a manner reminiscent of Yoshi but even longer, and he could shoot homing blasts from his wands. Despite these attacks and being the final Koopaling again, I think that Wendy and Lemmy may actually be the most dangerous. In the Mario cartoon series Ludwig was shown to be the genius of the family, often creating the machines that drove the plot of each episode. Ludwig was presented as being maniacal, with a crazy hairstyle and laugh. In the choose-your-own adventure series of books, however, Ludwig was presented as being much more calm and collected, with a special interest in creating music. However, all his music was awful, owing to his being deaf. In Lemmy's Land Ludwig normally appears as the most intellectual member of the family, though he is now actually seen inventing anything remarkable that often, whereas in a running gag most of his inventions explode. (This was not the case in the cartoons, when his machines normally worked will despite the schemes being defeated in the end.) Having gained an over the top love of chocolate in a running gag, Ludwig sometimes speaks in a psuedo-German accent, probably owing to his musical tie-ins and similarly in names to Ludwig van Beethoven. He is often linked with Karma, a popular fan character with whom he is said to have formed an unbreakable bond, though they are frequently depicted as disliking one another. Ludwig can fairly be considered one of the Sports Hall elites, ranking near the top for most victories and bookending his career through Season Nine with trips to Round Three, though he came up just short of reaching a season finale. Entering the Season Ten Tournament seeded 21, few were surprised to see him crush Thwimp in the first round. His next opponent will be the Axem Rangers. Ludwig could be expected to have the upper hand over these machines, unless he finds himself fascinated by them instead! Appearances Captions *Contest 1 (mentioned) *Contest 2 (mentioned) *Contest 5 *Contest 8 (mentioned) *Contest 12 (mentioned) Funnies *The Switch Roy's Sports Hall Season 1 *Flurry vs. Booster (mentioned) *Booster vs. Big Boo (cameo) *Hot Foot vs. Crazee Dayzee (announcer) *Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig (fighter) *Ludwig vs. Gunyoke (fighter) *Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood (fighter) *Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood vs. Rocky Wrench (fighter) *Roy vs. Baseball Boy vs. Ludwig vs. Birdo (fighter) *Pidgit vs. Paratroopa (Jelectro's translator) Category:Characters